Who She Once Was
by KidHeart4
Summary: A piece of Lis's past is finally unlocked in a shocking moment. When she and Duke go alone on a secret mission, they wind up in great danger! So what will happen when Lis has to rescue Duke all on her own, and everyone around seems to be against her, or a


Who She Once Was...

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Though I do own Lis, Gabrielle, Scarlet, Alex, Jason, and the few others in the gang. For I made them up.

Told By Duke and Lis.

Duke: We were entering the vents of a building. No one else in the team knew what we were doing. Though I had found out about a dangerous organization that had formed together. The key to the life threatening crimes lately. Wildwing would be very angry with me if he found out where Lis and I had gone alone; but it would have been too risky with the whole team. So she and I had snuck out.

I would have come alone if Lis hadn't woken up once I pulled away from her. How she sensed my absence still bewilders me; for I used to get away from anyone. Now it was impossible for me to leave Lis without her knowing. Yet I didn't want to risk her life; but she had insisted on coming with me. So she could be my partner thief again. Darn the weakness I felt for her.

So here we were, dressed in our thief uniforms, in the vents of the hideout. Not making a sound as we crawled through. Lis had learned not to get out on the metal; and if she did, she suppressed the need to cry out.

Just then an alarm went off and the vent beneath me dropped like a door. Dumping me onto the ground in the center of a room. Though Lis somehow gripped something to keep her hidden, and stopped herself from falling as well. I smiled slightly while groaning at my teaching getting to her at last.

It was then that I noticed that I was surrounded by at least 10 people. Each of them, but one, had a gun aimed at me. I didn't move, so they would hopefully hold their fire.

"I knew one of you freaks would come," one of the girls snickered, "though I had hoped that you would have brought the girl with you."

Then she knelt down with her gun trained to the side of my head. I prayed that she wouldn't pull the trigger; for Lis would have cried out and revealed herself. No matter how much I had taught her, she would still be revealed because of that glass like heart of her's.

"Aw, so you're married?" She giggled as she noticed my wedding ring, "Such a shame that your wife will be widowed soon."

I let out a low growl; how in the world could I get out of this one?

"Sit up," she ordered.

I did as I was told. Around me were seven men and two women. Their leader was the one kneeling before me. Her eyes were an icy blue and her hair was a dirty blond. She wore a black body suit of leather. Her hair was down with her blond streaked bangs over her face. She had no sleeves. Her boots were heeled as well. She reminded me of a cold snake waiting to strike.

"Are you alone?" She asked me.

"Of course I am."

Her face twisted with anger, "Liar! Your team always comes with back up!"

"Not me; I work alone on missions like these."

"No! She has to be here!" She hissed as she pressed the barrel of the gun closer to my head, "Where is she!"

"Ya know, there's three girls in our team; which one are ya talkin' about?"

"The human girl! The traitor of Earth!" She snapped.

"Lis is no traitor; she's helped ta save all of your lives!" I yelled bravely.

She is a traitor, and a freak! I wish that girl had never come back here!"

I could feel my temper growing; but I couldn't show it. If I was shot in front of Lis, she'd be killed when she attempted to stop them. This girl obviously hated Lis for an unknown reason, and was after her blood.

"Why are you after Lis?" I asked slowly.

She then struck me across the face, "That's none of your business!"

"Scarlet, why don't you just shoot him; save your anger for the girl," one of the men suggested.

"I can't shoot him yet, he'll be perfect bait for his team, and the girl. They'll come for him; and for who ever's with him, you have eight hours to get back up or save him without being caught. If you don't come by then, I'll kill him myself!"

"I told ya, no one's with me!" I repeated.

She glared at me, her eyes piercing into my own; but then she smirked, "Then I guess you will die in eight hours, now won't you?"

Then she stood up and looked over at two bulky men behind me, "Take him to the cell with no window. Shackle him to the wall standing up. I'll come by to torture him later."

Though before she walked away she took out a dagger and thrust it into my leg. Then she stabbed my side as well. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"That's so you won't be able to escape," she hissed.

I was taken away to an empty, cold, dark, air tight cell. The two men shoved me roughly against a wall, and after they shackled my wrists. The sharp metal bit into my skin. Then I was left alone in that cell, praying that Lis was safe and away from that psycho. I also couldn't help but wonder why she wanted her dead; what had Lis done?

Lis: I waited until all ten people had left the room, after hearing and seeing all that had happened. He had lied to keep me safe; but now Duke's life was in jeopardy because of me once again. There wasn't enough time to ride back to the Pond. It had taken about two hours to get here. So I would have to save him on my own...somehow. With that thought, I continued through the tunnels of metal; searching for a way towards Duke's cell. This was certainly going to be a test of my own skills and courage. For it had been a while since I'd been on my own during an adventure. I also couldn't risk using my com if they had a way to home in on me. So quietly, I continued further through the dark vents, straining slightly to see ahead of myself.

Just then I froze when I heard voices beneath me.

"I know he was lying," Scarlet's voice growled.

I peered through the lines of the vents to see one of the men rubbing her shoulders as she examined her right arm.

"You should have killed him then," the brown haired man told her.

From what I could see, this man was strong with a build similar to Duke's. Though unlike my thief, this man wore a muscle tight, sleeve cut black shirt. His hair was combed back smoothly and he had a whip at his side. I knew Duke hated to reveal much of his skin because of the scars he bared; that he only allowed me to see. That was why he chose long sleeved shirts.

"No, because I want them to come for him; or at least send her. I want her to pay for what she did to me; and she will pay dearly!"

I then noticed on her right arm was a cloth wrapped around it near her shoulder. It seemed to be covering something. Perhaps a scar?

"I wonder if she is his wife? Though I find it hard to believe that a strong man like him would fall for her. That little freak couldn't attract a handsome man like that; even if he is an alien."

I risked a glance at my wedding ring. Duke and I had each other's birth stone on our rings to remind us that no one could tare us apart forever. We'd always find a way back to the other. No matter what happened.

"Don't worry Scarlet; you'll get your revenge" the man assured as he kissed her neck.

She rested a hand on his, that rested on her shoulder, "Yes I will; thank you Jason."

Then she stood up, "Now, shall we go check on our guest? I'm sure he'd think we were rude if we didn't visit him for a while."

Jason patted the leather rope at his side, "I'm sure you are right."

With that they left the room, and I continued on my way. Though my mind began to wander as I went on through the vents. Why was this woman after me? What had I done? My head ached as I tried to unlock the secrets of my past. Everything was too dark; burried underneath my new, happier memories with the team. Our adventures had long ago covered up the scars of my former life.

Just then, as it had before, the vent gave out beneath me and I was dropped into the room beneath me. Yet to my surprise, it was empty of people. Though the lair was below ground, this room had a stained window high in the wall, just above ground. This room was beneath part of the church that was close to the entrance of the lair. The rest of the hideout was away from the peaceful building. This room was colored with a deep burgundy, deep red blankets covered a white bed directly beneath the colored window. A picture of an angel reaching a hand out to whoever stood before it. No one in the gang had looked as though they were peaceful enough to have a room like this. In fact, this room appeared to be untouched by anyone. I couldn't help but wonder if I were in the same lair.

I then noticed a journal on the night stand. Now I found myself opening it when I saw the written title, "The True Emotions Of An Angelic Thief."

The first entry confused me; it felt like a deja vu; though as I continued, my mind ached more...

**_I have to fight to keep leadership soon; but I hate fighting. I just came here to escape being alone. Yet I might lose my life. Will I have to runaway again?_**

I was now sitting on the bed as I read the last entry...

**_I never meant to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry. Now I've kept leadership; but at what cost? Scarlet may die because of me. I'm going to run again, and this time I won't look for more help. For what I've done; I deserve to be alone for the rest of my life._**

The rest of the pages were blank, and I set the journal down. Then I thought for a moment; all of that had seemed so familiar to me somehow. Yet why! I held my pounding head in my hands.

Suddenly, as I closed my eyes, an image flashed before me. More flashed just as quickly now. A younger Scarlet, a dagger, fire, and then darkness again. My hands shook in fear as I sat there paralyzed.

"What's going on here! I don't understand!" I nearly cried out loud.

Duke: I tried with all my might to cry out as Jason struck me once more with the sharp whip. Yet they had gagged me before they started, so it was proving to be impossible.

Then Scarlet walked up to me as she draped her arms around me, smirking at me sweetly. Now she un-gagged me; but as she did, she pulled herself up and pressed her lips against mine. I couldn't even try to pull away. Finally she ended the spiteful kiss as she asked me, "How could that little girl attract a man like you? It's so obvious that you yearn for so much more."

"That isn't true!" I snapped in a low voice, "I love my wife, an' I couldn't be happier with any other woman in the universe!"

"Really? Would that be true if I told you the truth about her?" She questioned.

"What are ya talkin' about!" I demanded with a growing rage, "Ya don't know anythin' about Lis!"

"You're so clueless; don't you think that she had a life before she met you?"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have been involved with a gang of thugs!" I growled.

Just then her fist met with my cheek in a quick slug.

"We're not thugs!" Scarlet yelled, "She was one f us! She was a worthless little thief!"

I was stunned when I heard that.

"So what so you think of her now?" Jason asked in a mocking tone.

I couldn't answer. Scarlet smirked in satisfaction, "Come Jason, we'll come by to see him in a little while; he only has one hour left anyway."

"I thought it was eight hours? It's only been one hour." Jason reminded.

"I've changed my mind," was her reply.

With that they left me there alone again. Then, when I was sure they were out of ear shot, I let out a short chuckle.

That might have seemed a bit strange; but after hearing that Lis was a thief like me, I couldn't help but laugh.

Lis: I was on my knees in the soundless room beneath the church. My mind swam for a calm thought, to help me understand what was going on. Yet nothing came to me that would help. My head ached as it tried so hard to unlock my suppressed memories. My past of darkness; did it really have something to do with this gang?

Just then I heard footsteps coming closer. Instincts kicked in immediately as I climbed back into the vent and closed the trap door behind me. Now I waited as the door knob turned and one of the girls from earlier entered the room.

This girl looked about a year younger than me with soft black hair and emerald eyes. Her uniform covered her entire body from neck to toe with it's sapphire blue stretchy material. I watched as she went over to the desk in the room and pulled out a small chain of silver from one of the drawers. A shining cross hung from the necklace chain as she clutched the piece close to her chest. Was this room her's?

It was then that I remembered that she had been the only one without a gun.

"I know I shouldn't be in here," said the girl in her sweet sounding voice, "Scarlet will be upset if she catches me in the old leader's room again. Yet can't help it. This is the only peaceful area of the lair now. I like coming here."

She then gazed up at the stained window, as though she were praying.

"I don't want Scarlet to kill anyone else. That's not how she would have wanted it. Even her worst enemies couldn't be killed by us if she could stop it."

Now she sighed as she placed the cross back in it's place and started to leave, "I wish she's come back."

Then, before I could stop myself, I got back down and said before she opened the door, "Do you know who I am?"

The girl jumped, startled, as she faced me. Her green eyes widened when she saw me standing before her.

"It can't be!" She gasped, "You're with that team! You can't be here!"

"Yes, I am with the Mighty Ducks now; but my past is blank. I don't even know if my name is what I claim it to be," I told her.

"What happened to you?" She asked me.

"I hit my head," I laughed lightly as I rubbed my skull, "when I crashed on Puck World."

"You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head, "No. My memories are trying to come back; but it's hard, and it hurts."

"That's really sad," she replied with sympathy.

"Aren't you going to call Scarlet? You're my enemy aren't you?"

It was her turn to shake her head, "I was never your enemy Lisbeth; you were our leader."

"You're leader!" I exclaimed.

She nodded, "You gathered the original gang when you were only thirteen years old. Then you set rules and helped build this lair, including the trap doors. The rules were; no one goes alone, no one is to kill, we will take in anyone who needs our help, and we will steal for good only."

I was almost in shock now as she continued, "You rescued me from a man when I was only ten years old. He almost truly destroyed me in the worst way for any girl or woman; but you saved me by offering yourself to him instead. Yet then you escaped and took me with you. I've looked up to you ever since then. That's why I won't go against you, Lisbeth. When you left, Scarlet took over when she recovered from an accidental injury you gave her. She changed just about everything that we stood for. You had once said that others could leave the gang with a promise not to tell others about us; but now Scarlet has threatened to kill anyone who tries to escape. She's also sworn to murder you."

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"It's Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle, why did you want me to come back?"

"I want you to take me away from this place and away from Scarlet!" She answered as tears filled her eyes, "I don't want to stay here anymore! My home has become a prison!"

With that she ran to me and began to cry into my shoulder. Though I was still a little confused, I found myself comforting her. She had just unlocked a bit of my past for me. More of my memories came flooding back as I hugged her.

"It's going to be okay now Gabrielle; and thank you for helping me to remember," I said gently, "in return I'll get you out of here; but first I have to save Duke."

"I'll help, they won't suspect me if I get him. I can say that Scarlet sent me to get him."

I nodded, "I have to continue through the vents, meet me outside; but please don't forget him."

"I won't."

We then split up and I headed out to the entrance. Though before I got passed Scarlet's room again; the vent dropped me again, right in front of the new leader.

"Well, well, well; so he wasn't alone after all," the blue eyed woman snickered.

I groaned as I forced myself up to my feet. Then I faced Scarlet, ready to fight or run. Yet I couldn't help but notice how much Scarlet was like Falcone while I stood there.

"Now I will kill you, and then your husband."

We each drew a sword now as we paced slowly, waiting for the other to strike.

Duke: I stood alone in my cell. My clothes were torn. My wounds were bleeding. My body ached tiredly. Though above all of that I was worried. Where was Lis? Had she gotten away to get the others? If she had, her hopes to save me would be dashed. For she didn't know that Scarlet had changed her mind, and Lis would only return to find me dead.

Just then I hear the door opening, and I looked to find a younger girl entering the cell, "Duke?" I nodded. With out another word she smiled and walked over to me. I thought for sure that this girl was sent to kill me; but to my surprise she released me from my shackles and bandaged the worst of my injuries.

"Why are ya helpin' me? Is this a trick?" I questioned.

She shook her head, "She told me to bring you outside to her. We're leaving this place at last!"

"She?"

Instead of responding, she took me by the hand as she lead me out secretly. On the way, she quietly explained everything. About Lis's past and her plan to get me out.

Now we were outside and above ground; but I didn't see Lis anywhere. My concern grew, and my heart and head ached. Where was she? Had Scarlet found her?

"She said she'd wait here," Gabrielle said worriedly, "unless someone found her. You don't think she's hurt do you?"

Though instead of answering, I ran back into the lair, hoping that I would find Lis still alive.

Lis: We had finally begun to fight, and I was fighting fairly well. In the year with the team I had become much better at defending myself; especially with Duke's careful teaching. Though I had gained a few scars in my lessons with him; I had certainly become stronger and quicker.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to make you pay," she told me.

"Well, you'll have to wait some more, for I don't plan on dying anytime soon," I spt as I blocked another attack.

"I'm not waiting anymore! I want you dead for what you did to me!"

"I never meant to hurt you or anyone else! That's why I left, so I wouldn't hurt anymore people!"

"So you fled to those freaks!"

"They aren't freaks! They're the closest friends I'll ever have; they're even like family to me!"

"I don't care if they are your family; they're not getting you back until your dead! You don't deserve anything better for nearly killing me!"

"Scarlet, I didn't mean to hurt you! It was an accident!" I yelled.

"I don't care! You ran off instead of facing what you did! You're a coward and I hate you!"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone else; that's why I left! I know it was dishonorable, but I didn't see any other way! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!" She now shrieked as she lunged at me suddenly.

The attack was so sudden that I didn't have time to block it as the blade went through my right side, and up into my lung.

"Now die, you worthless traitor!" She spat with anger in her eyes as I slid to the floor.

Though it hurt to breath, I still forced, what may have been my last words, out of my lips, "I love you Duke." Then everything faded to nothing for me.

Duke: I had run in just time to find Lis bleeding to death on the floor. Scarlet stood before her snickering. My heart leapt to my throat when I saw the girl I loved so much, lying on the ground with the crimson liquid spilling from her body. Her skin growing pale with every secant. I ran in to the room quickly, sabor drawn while Scarlet only laughed at me, "You can take her corpse! I got what I wanted, she's going to die; and I have my revenge!"

My gaze turned to Lis as I rushed over to her and lifted her up into my arms. I could feel her growing colder as her body became limp.

"Lis, hang in there! Please!" I begged to her still form.

I looked up to find all of the members gathered around the room. Including Gabrielle, who was crying as she ran over to us.

"Don't leave! You said we'd leave!" She yelled through tears, "Please Lisbeth, don't die!"

Just then a young man came forward. His hair was black with blue eyes. He wore a coat over his white body suit, that he now removed and handed to me, "We need to get her to the infirmary. Take this to keep her warm."

I was bewildered; why was he helping us now? Hadn't he wanted revenge as well? Perhaps he had been in the gang when Lis was leader? Was he remembering his loyalty to her from the past? I didn't know; but I took the coat and wrapped it around Lis carefully.

"Alex!" Scarlet shouted.

"Enough Scarlet, you got your revenge; she'll get a scar like you," he argued, "however, I will not let our former leader die!"

With that, two other men helped me up, each giving me their coats to keep Lis warm. I still couldn't believe what was happening; but I didn't question it. I just wanted to save my wife.

"She left us!" Jason barked.

"She left to protect us from getting hurt anymore!" Gabrielle said in Lis's defense.

"What would you have done if you had only been sixteen and had nearly killed someone by pure mistake? She never wanted to hurt Scarlet, or anyone else for that matter. She saw no other way to fix things at the time. You can't blame her for being frightened at such a young age," Alex added in a stern, protective voice.

Just then Jason took out his whip; but the entire gang stood as guards for Lis and me against him and Scarlet. My hope for the return of their loyalty had come through. They had remained true to their former leader no matter what she had done. It, in a strange way, reminded me of a younger, earlier version of The Brotherhood Of The Blade. Lis was my place when I was a teen, and this was her gang. They were truehearted to her, just as the Brotherhood was to me.

"She brought our gang together, so we will save her!" Alex told them firmly, "You two can leave now."

While they forced the two out, Gabrielle and another man brought me to an infirmary. He was the doctor of the gang, and he immediately began the surgery that could possibly save Lis's life. Though something told me that we would see Scarlet and Jason again; but for now I didn't worry about them. I worried about Lis instead.

"Aren't you one of the Mighty Ducks?" He asked me to help calm my mind.

"Yeah; but I used ta be like Lis was ta you guys."

"You were a gang leader?" Gabrielle exclaimed.

I nodded, "You're lookin' at the leader of The Brotherhood Of The Blade."

"Wow!" Cried the young girl with a fascinated smile.

I laughed lightly, "I can't believe that Lis used ta be a thief like me."

"She was a very good leader to us. All she wanted was to help others who were alone just as she was. We were very sad when she left us, and then we were a bit angry when we found her soon after with your team. It was as though she had turned against us; and it would only be a matter of time before she lead your team to us and arrested our group. We should have known that she would never betray any of us. Though Scarlet had convinced us that she was a traitor; but then, we heard the fight between them just now. We were proven wrong," he replied with a shameful voice as he finished with her lung.

I looked at Lis as I touched her cheek gently. It took so much not to cry as I gazed at her still form.

"Please Lis, don't leave me sweetheart. I love ya so much."

"She needs blood, A," he told me.

"Then give her mine!" I nearly sobbed, "I'll give her all of my blood, or even my heart if that will save her!"

He looked at me stunned for only a moment, "I can see why she stayed with you. I used to worry about her and her delicate heart. She was always so alone and sad, even with all of us. I think in her heart she knew there was something missing in her life; that someone who would understand her. There were days when she would not sleep, and she would hope for that someone to come along and help her. We were her friends of course; but I think she knew she wouldn't stay with us forever. It wasn't what she longed for, or what she deserved, to me at least. She needed and deserved love."

Alex then came in and added what he knew of Lis in her younger life, "As one of the first members, I knew Lisbeth before you did. She hated violence and killing; and she always seemed so alone. She organized the gang to save others who shared those lonely feelings."

I smiled, "She's no different now."

"Yes she is!" Alex snapped quietly.

I looked at him confused.

"She's not alone anymore; and thank you for saving her."

Finally understanding what he meant, I smiled again. Then we continued to help Lis.

Lis: I was watching a fight between myself and Scarlet. A battle that took place over a year ago. I had just been thrown against a wall in a darkened room. Scarlet stood, looming over me with a wicked smile curving her red lips. A gun was in her hand; but not yet aimed at me. She had challenged me for leadership; and though I fought hard, I was helpless when she had Jason helping her attack when he struck me with his whip, pulled me back, and threw me against the hard wall.

"Now, make me leader! Give up your title and let our gang become stronger! Your weak ideas are useless to us, and you are no longer needed dear girl!"

I looked up at her with confidence in my eyes. Alex and everyone watched, helpless, and waiting for me to move. They wanted me to remain as leader; however they knew the rules of our gang. If someone could defeat me fairly, they would be the new leader.

I laughed, "I will not give you such power! You would destroy our laws and massacre what we are here for! You are not a leader, Scarlet; you are a selfish woman who only cares for yourself!"

Scarlet's face twisted with disgust and rage. Her eyes spitting with fire, "Then I will murder you, and everything that you love and care for! I will change things to the way they should be, without your weak dreams!"

With that she shot at me; but I leapt out of the way and grabbed all I could. A burning torch that lit the room with it's bright flames. Fire danced as I swung the unusual weapon towards her. The greatest mistake of my life! The scorching inferno caught on her right arm. Burning her flesh up to her shoulder as she shrieked in agony. Dancing and lapping at her arm. I tried to help her put it out; but in the moment I was shot in the shoulder and all faded out. That's what had happened; and after my recovery, I left.

A part of my past was finally released; yet there was still so much I didn't know.

Duke: I was startled when I heard Lis groan suddenly. My gaze turned to her as I watched her open her gorgeous eyes of blue, green, and yellow. The heart in my throat returned to pounding against my chest. My fears eased as I brushed her long bangs away from her pretty face.

"Thank goodness," I whispered as I held her delicate hand.

She looked at me; a smile shining through, yet a weak one, "Duke?"

"Hey sweetheart, ya alright?" I asked her gently as I sat in the chair beside her bed, holding her hand.

"We were both thieves," she said to me quietly, as though she still couldn't believe it.

I nodded with a soft chuckle, "No wonder we belong together."

Lis then told me about her dream, and about the past that she could remember. It had been lonely until she decided to gather a gang of other lonely teens. She had tried so hard to be brave for them; but in fear of nearly murdering a fellow member, she had fled.

"It was an accident Lis; you were scared and very young at the time," I consoled her.

"You wouldn't have done something like that," she pointed out.

"No; but I'm older than you; an' I was 21 when Falcone challenged me. I have more experience than you do; but you've come a long way honey."

She looked at me with bewilderment expression upon her.

"What is it Lis?"

"You've never told me about that. Usually I learn about your past from someone else."

"I'll tell ya about it when you recover," I promised when I noticed her labored breathing, "now go ahead and sleep for now baby. Ya need your rest."

Then I gently stroked my fingers through the dark brown strands of her hair.

"Duke?"

"Save your strength Lisbeth, please."

"I am; but I just want to tell you something."

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I want to thank you for letting me come with you tonight."

I laughed, "You would have followed ne even if I had said no!"

She laughed lightly in pain as I sat on the bed. Then she fell fast asleep.

Alex and Gabrielle helped me to bring Lis home, where I told everyone about our night. Mallory and Wildwing were close to tearing me limb from limb; but Lis's awakening for a moment stopped them. When she woke up, I sat down on the infirmary bed and let her lay her head in my lap. My fingers began to stroke her soft hair again. Her hands pulling herself closer to me; as close as she could possibly become.

"I love you Duke," she whispered as she went back to her dreams.

"An' I love you, my beautiful thief."

Gabrielle stayed with us for now, while Alex took Lis's place as leader of their gang.

Though most of Lis's past was still dark to her; I promised to help her. The very thought that she was once a thief like me still surprised me with a bit of joy. We were so much alike, and yet so different. That was why we were meant to be together. Trust and love protected us; and Lis would always be safe with me here to save her when she needed me. It was the same for me when I needed her.

That was our miracle; that we had found each other, and continued to love one another. As we vowed to remain that way...

As two thieves.

The End


End file.
